Garden of Love
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Troy and Gabriella haven't been alone in ages. How will they solve it?


**A/N: I know it's not great but it's all I could do in the circumstances. Sorry.**

**Title: Garden Of Love**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have both had packed schedules and so, they haven't spent any 'quality' time together. While in science class together, Troy finds himself in a difficult situation. Can he convince Gabriella to help him in school?**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Troy and Gabriella**

Troy Bolton scribbled down the weight of the mixture as his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, poured hydrochloric acid into the two grams of marble chips. They were in science class, second period of Thursday. He had no idea how he managed to get into AP science but he knew it was because of the girl standing beside him. She'd help him with his homework, tutor him and help him whenever he struggled with schoolwork. He knew why she was such a good teacher to him. She had a way of rewarding him whenever he got something right. The rewards were so incredibly pleasurable for the both of them that he would use the reward as motivation.

He released a sigh. But, recently, they hadn't seen each other outside of school. He was having extra basketball practices, Gabriella had extra scholastic decathlon meetings, church choir practice, she was tutoring ninth graders every free period and they both had extra musical rehearsals. It was like the entire world just wanted them to spend no time together. He wasn't worried about it. He knew it wouldn't affect their relationship, he just wanted to touch her in a more intimate way than holding hands and kissing cheeks – Gabriella was very strict when it came to PDA, claiming that she couldn't let East High know about how far their relationship had gone.

Ever since they'd met each other at the ski lodge almost a year ago and she transferred to East High, they'd been practically inseparable. It started off with just the odd make-out session because Gabriella was still fairly nervous and shy as he was her first boyfriend. However, he had assured that they'd take it one step at a time. He eventually encouraged her to take a chance and she started experimenting. He had told her that if she did something that he didn't like, and vice versa, they could tell each other so that it wouldn't happen again. He also told her that if things didn't turn out like either of them planned, they could just laugh about it. As it turned out, that only occurred a couple of times, they soon learned how and where to touch the other for the ultimate pleasure. As they experimented with each other, keeping actual intercourse way into the future, they also found ways to tease each other.

Troy suddenly chuckled to himself as he recalled the first time Troy had given Gabriella true pleasure. They'd been supposed to have been studying at his house but one thing led onto another and with Gabriella's permission, Troy had slipped one single finger into her. He held her tightly to his body with his free arm as he pleasured her slowly for the first time. He remembered how overwhelmed she'd been with it. She'd been shocked that he'd felt that way every time she'd pleasured him and that she'd waited so long.

"What's that laugh for?" Gabriella asked as she began weighing more marble chips out.

Troy wrapped his free arm around her slim waist and pressed his lips to her temple, his right hand still poised above the paper. "I'm thinking about your first time experiencing foreplay," he murmured into her skin.

She raised her eyebrows eloquently behind her safety goggles and turned to him. "Wow. Here in science class?"

"It's not the first time it's happened," he muttered. "How can I not think about you? You're very beautiful." He kissed her temple again.

She giggled as she turned back to the experiment in front of her. "You're very handsome but I manage to keep my arousals to when we're alone," she whispered.

Troy looked down and his eyes widened at the bulge sticking out of his jeans. He hadn't even registered how tight his pants had become. He was thankful that their desks came to his waist so no one would see. "You see what you do," he hissed.

She laughed happily to herself as she concentrated on their assignment. "I didn't do anything. I've been working hard like I should be doing instead of thinking about stuff which can't be spoken about in polite company."

"It's still your fault," he argued as he jotted another result down which he'd somehow registered through his aroused haze. He sat down and dropped his arm from her waist. "If you weren't so damn beautiful, I wouldn't be in this mess," he grumbled.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," she said softly. "But, how are you going to get out of class?"

"Well, I'm obviously going to need some help," he said obviously. "We need some time together. What are you doing tonight?"

"Choir practice," she answered patiently.

He sighed. "Skip it," he growled.

"I can't. I've got a duet I've got to rehearse," she explained.

"With who?" he demanded suddenly.

She sighed. "Troy, it's with Mr Jenkins. It's nothing. It's not duets like we sing, I promise."

He relaxed visibly and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologised. "It's just…I'm sorry."

She giggled. "It's fine. I like it when you get jealous because it makes you even sexier."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Not helping my situation."

She giggled tantalisingly. "Sorry, baby. I'll behave."

Troy growled under his breath, his hand clutching the pen tighter than before. He scribbled down another result and moved his left hand to rest on Gabriella's knee. She was still standing up but, Troy concluded, it didn't matter if she was standing up or sitting down, no one would see as they were at the back of the classroom and the desk was high enough to hide everything.

Gabriella ignored his hand and continued with her work. "That's not going to work," she mumbled.

"Okay," he murmured as his hand moved higher beneath her skirt. His talented fingers dug tenderly into her leg, slowly moving higher and higher. He smirked when he heard her inhale sharply. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded, despite herself. She could have told him to stop. She could've told him how he was being downright ridiculous. They were in science class, surrounded by twenty six other students and their teacher. However, she couldn't deny how much she missed their alone time. She wanted to be with him just like he wanted to be with her. She wanted to kiss him until their lips were swollen. She wanted to feel his fingers dance against her skin as he took her shirt off. She wanted to feel that excruciating pleasure she always did whenever his swollen manhood would slip easily into her-

She bit her lip and closed her eyes when her warm, sensitive lips were now cupped by his large hand. She knew he'd be chuckling silently to himself at her choice of underwear. She'd thought, apparently wrongly, that there wouldn't be any intimate contact again and had simply pulled on a pair of rather unsexy cotton briefs. They even had a little pink bow at the front. But, she knew that Troy found her innocence remarkably sexy. "Troy," she muttered lowly, placing the beaker of hydrochloric acid on the desk.

"Yes, baby," he spoke huskily into her ear.

She breathed shakily. Damn him. He knew how much that drove her wild. "I hate you."

He chuckled to himself, turning to face her. They both seemed to have forgotten about their assignment. Gabriella was too busy receiving pleasure and Troy was too busy watching her reaction to receiving pleasure in a classroom. "I kind of figured that."

She finally sat down on her stool, giving into Troy. She breathed deeply, trying not to release the series of moans that were building up in her stomach. Without her immediate consent, her vaginal walls contracted with impatience. "Please Wildcat," she whimpered.

Troy raised his eyebrows. He glanced around to see the rest of the class was too busy to notice and their teacher was busy helping one of the more 'challenged' students. In simple terms: no one was paying them any attention. He turned back to his girlfriend. "Is Gabriella Montez actually willing for me to finger her in a classroom?"

She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and gripped the edge of the table as his choice of words made her stomach churn with anticipation. She nodded vigorously, giving into the feelings she hadn't felt in what felt like an eternity. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly. "I'm willing. Surprisingly willing. More willing than I ever thought I would be to allow you to finger me during-" she got cut off by the need to gulp in as much air as possible.

Troy smirked to himself as his finger, one lone finger, stayed stationary. He felt her walls flex and contract around him, adjusting to the unexpected intrusion. He knew that whenever there was a fairly big gap between having sex, her body always needed some time to adjust to the feeling. However, he had to admit that he loved it when there was a gap between their times making love simply because she was that much more responsive and, he'd never tell her, but she got so much more excited. And he knew that the pleasure she received was so much greater, too.

She whimpered in frustration, her grip on the edge of the desk tightening as the want for more pleasure washed over her body. She began rocking her hips as best she could without causing suspicion. "Wildcat," she whined.

He gave in to her, knowing her could never resist her. He curled his finger as he began pumping into her at an excruciatingly slow pace. He watched her lovingly as she snagged her bottom lip between her teeth. Her back arched in pleasure, making her breasts to look bigger than they had a moment before. Of course, he'd seen her chest bare enough times to realise that she hid the size of her breasts remarkably well. His eyes locked onto her breasts as they moved with every jagged breath. He could see her erect nipples through her pale blue blouse.

"Oh god," she muttered breathlessly as his finger probed and curled further and deeper in her vaginal tunnel. She gulped in as much air as she could. She didn't know if it was because they had been so busy or whether it was because it was happening during class, but the feelings he was invoking on her were absolutely fantastic. She felt loved and desired and…she felt a kind of fullness. Whenever she and Troy made love, she felt complete. He always filled her right up to the brim – emotionally and physically. His penis always fit so perfectly inside of her and she was more than satisfied as to how she felt about him.

Troy swept his thumb briefly across her swollen clitoris and smirked to himself when she inhaled deeply again. His eyes darted once again around the classroom. When he was satisfied he wouldn't get caught, he leaned over and sank his teeth softly into the flesh of her neck, causing her to gasp. He moved back into his previous position and added a second finger to his thrusting. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she mumbled shakily. "But, can you, uh, please…god, do more?"

Troy began thrusting his fingers faster inside of her, using his thumb to massage her clitoris quickly in circles. "Come on, baby. Let go so you can help me."

"I can't," she whimpered helplessly as she bucked against him. "I'm not, oh, oh, there yet."

Troy curled another finger inside of her. "Come on, baby."

Her eyes flung open, turning to lock their eyes together as her stomach began to tighten with the early signs of her orgasm. She almost began crying tears of relief but instead squeezed her thighs around his hand. "Oh, god, Troy," she breathed. "I'm coming," she muttered. She suddenly let go of the table with one hand to cover her mouth and muffle her moan of relief as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She felt Troy's free arm wrap around her waist to help her not to shake as much as she would've, inevitably, done.

Troy kissed her cheek as he removed his hand from her. "You okay, baby?"

She nodded weakly. "Yeah. I am."

Troy reached for a paper towel and wiped her hand. "I thought you said you kept your arousals out of school."

"It's your fault," she muttered. She raised her hand and smiled as their teacher approached. "Miss, I feel a bit faint, can Troy take me for some fresh air please?"

The teacher nodded. "Of course Gabriella. You look a little flushed. Stay outside for about fifteen minutes and see how you feel then, okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you, Miss." The teacher walked away and Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand. "Walk directly behind me," she hissed. She grabbed Troy's hand and they walked out of the classroom. Troy's body was pressed against her back and his erection was pressing against her bottom. They walked calmly out of the room but the minute they were outside the classroom they began running down the hall, the same thought running through both of their minds. They headed towards the cafeteria and up the stairs. They stumbled through the familiar yellow door.

Troy quickly flicked the lock and then gathered Gabriella into his arms. He picked her up and her legs locked around his waist as their lips connected in a heated kiss. Troy tripped up the stairs and lay down on the wooden bench so he was hovering above his girlfriend. He pulled back and quickly made work on the buttons of her blouse. He pulled it off her shoulders and then quickly discarded her bra as well. "I love you."

She yanked his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. "I love you, too. But, if you tell anyone I've given my consent to sex in school, you'll never see me naked again."

Troy nodded and pulled her skirt and panties, which were beyond soaked, down her legs. **(A/N: This is totally dedicated to AussieEllie and 'Battle of the Sexes')** Troy reached above her and snapped a flower from a basket of them hanging above the aroused couple. They'd always made out up there but things had never escalated quite this far. He swept the flower across her neck. He bent down and his lips followed the path the flower was making. The flower moved down to touch her engorged left nipple. As the flower moved to the right nipple, Troy's lips wrapped gently around the left nipple to suck on it.

Gabriella gasped, arching her back to force Troy's head closer to her breast. "Oh, my god. Troy," she moaned. "Oh, my…that feels so good."

Troy's tongue made a trail across the valley of her chest until his mouth came in contact with her right nipple to suck on that one instead. The flower moved down to gently caress her stomach as Troy continued his ministrations on her breast. "You're so gorgeous," he muttered against her nipple.

Gabriella moaned at the vibrations against her breast. She suddenly gasped again when he suddenly sucked harder than before and her hands flew to the back of his head to hold him closer to her chest. "Oh my god. You're making me so wet," she whined quietly.

Troy trailed kisses down her stomach before he suddenly sat up onto his haunches. He moved his free hand towards her swollen folds and used to fingers to open them up. His nostrils flared when he smelt her glorious arousal. "I can see that," he murmured.

Her breathing turned ragged, making her breasts bounce up and down with each shaky breath. "Troy, I need you," she whispered as her hands rushed to his jeans and began unfastening his belt. "Oh," she gasped as the flower suddenly touched her clitoris. She bucked her hips at the sudden contact and her hands worked quicker to undo his jeans.

He began moving the flower's soft petals up and down the engorged bundle of nerves, eliciting a variety of moans and gasps from Gabriella's mouth. "Do you like this?"

She nodded breathlessly as she pulled his jeans and boxers down and he kicked them to the ground. "Yeah…" she breathed. "I love you so much."

Troy continued touching the flower to her centre and smiled. "I love you, too."

Gabriella began writhing underneath him at the touch which was pleasurable but not enough. She couldn't get there. It wasn't enough. She wanted him to slide easily into her tunnel, making her feel that lovely pleasure that she never got tired of. "Please," she gasped, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I want you inside of me. Now."

Troy nodded and tossed the flower away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his full weight onto her body. His erection was pressed against her thigh as he connected their lips in a loving kiss. He quickly checked his watch before tightening his hold on her waist. "We have about eight minutes."

She nodded and breathed shakily. "Please. Now," she whimpered in need.

Troy smiled and kissed her nose lovingly as he lifted his hips up so his head teased her clitoris. "Oh, man," he grunted.

She gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. "That's good," she mumbled. "But, can you get inside, please?"

Unable to deny his girl of anything, especially when they were both lying naked on the school's rooftop, he pressed his face against his face against her cheek as he slowly entered her, gasping as her warm, wet walls surrounded him. "Baby Brie," he groaned.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, locking her ankles at his lower back. She tightened her walls around his member, feeling him throb within her. "Please move," she moaned.

Troy began pulling out of her before setting a steady pace, gently hitting her cervix each time. "I love you like this," he proclaimed breathlessly. "Does your mom still think you're a virgin?"

Gabriella giggled as she rocked her hips against his fervently. "Yeah, she does. What about, ugh, your parents? Did they ask about, oh god, Troy! Did they ask about, oh, the time in your…" She had to stop to gasp in as much air as she could. "In your shower?"

He chuckled into her shoulder. "Hell no," he muttered. "They think we're squeaky, Brie, clean. You're so fantastic, you know," he moaned into her skin as he trailed kisses to her breast. He nibbled gently on her nipple before sucking on it.

"Troy," she cried, her walls contracting around him. "Oh my god."

He speeded up his thrusting, wanting their first orgasm together in ages to be fucking fantastic. "Baby? How are you doing?"

"Almost," she gasped, "there."

Troy moved one of his hands from her back to her stomach as his mouth turned to her other nipple, sucking on it harder than ever. His thumb slipped between her folds and began massaging her swollen sensitive clitoris. "Come on, baby."

She rocked harder against him. "Oh, god, Troy! I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum," she yelled. "I'm coming," she cried as her walls tightened automatically and she moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her entire body. She writhed in pleasure, feeling Troy continue his thrusting.

Her climax set of his. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead before he pulled out of her. "I think we should get back."

She nodded. "Love you," she murmured as they got ready.

Troy smiled as they linked their hands together and began their journey back to science. "Love you, too. You know I expect a repeat performance every time we're alone up there, right?"

"That's every lunch time!" she cried.

Troy smirked and kissed her cheek. "We'll never go that long without each other again."


End file.
